Aisling Sturbridge
Aisling Sturbridge é a Regente da Capela dos Cinco Distritos, em Nova Iorque. Biografia Aisling nasceu em 1890 de um banqueiro e sua esposa ao norte do estado de Nova Iorque. Sua mãe morreu quando Aisling tinha dois anos, e seu pai escolheu deixar sua filha correr selvagem como uma garota travessa com seus irmãos em lugar de suporta as intromissões de sua esposa na tentativa de elevar suas relações. Durante este longo período de liberdade, Aisling gravitou para o misticismo através de sua educação católica e estudou tudo que acreditava ser necessário aprender mais. Ela aprendeu sozinha o latim e o grego para ler os textos ocultos da biblioteca da igreja (ela persuadiu sua irmã mais velha para pedir livros emprestado para ela). Tirando a leitura, ela presenciou sessões espíritas e se correspondeu com vários ocultistas, muitos deles não tinham a menor idéia de que estavam se comunicando com uma adolescente. Quando a família de sua mãe interessou-se que Aisling tenha aceitado um convite de uma “Sociedade Iluminada” algo desse tipo, eles bateram seus pés e ordenaram que ela terminasse a escola. Ao invés disso, Aisling seu fundo fiduciário e trocou a América vitoriana pela decadência de Londres. Na Londres da virada do século, Aisling se inseriu na cena oculta, e sua notável sabedoria atraiu muitos olhos, enquanto incluindo os de Aleister Crowley. Seu brilhantismo não foi despercebido por outros; seu futuro senhor, Lucien de Maupassant, a conheceu durante uma sessão espírita, e os dois se tornaram confidentes íntimos. Em 1910, Crowley, aparentemente amargurado que uma menina que durante tantos anos foi sua pupila o havia ultrapassado nos mistérios Herméticos e chamando muito mais atenção por sua sabedoria, pedindo àquela Aisling que se tornasse sua próxima Mulher Escarlate. Em essência, era uma demanda para que ela se submetesse à violação. Lucien, já considerando Aisling como progênie potencial, a levou para longe de Londres e do alcance de Crowley, em uma extensa excursão pela Europa e Oriente Médio para testar secretamente sua aptidão como uma Tremere. Quando ele ficou satisfeito, ele a levou para Viena para o Abraço e conhecer o resto do Clã. Durante os próximos 30 anos mais ou menos, o par serviu como agentes livres, entregando mensagens entre capelas, construindo bibliotecas de capelas e investigando sob as ordens do Conselho Interno. A Segunda Guerra Mundial os separou por longos períodos enquanto Aisling administrava as capelas de Nuremberg, Varsóvia, Krakow e Dresde. Seus amigos nos altos escalões muitas vezes não puderam decidir o que fazer com ela; por um lado, sua pesquisa sobre o relacionamento Tremere com o regime Nazista era intolerável aos seus superiores, mas por outro, seu trabalho durante as invasões aéreas para preservar os tesouros de capelas em batalha era impecável. Em 1948, seu senhor e companheiro de longa data abruptamente perdeu-se durante uma tarefa supostamente dada pelo Conselho Interno. De acordo com certas fofocas dos níveis superiores, foi Meerlinda que direcionou os talentos da jovem mulher para a América, com espera que pudesse distrai-la. Os comentários de Aisling sobre o interrogatório de McCarthy e a Era de Aquário permanecem entre os estudos definitivos sobre os períodos, dentro e fora do Clã. É certo que ela teria sentido ou teria ouvido falar da destruição de Lucien, ela continua procurando por palavras dele até agora. A última cidade em que Aisling residiu foi Atlanta onde ela serviu o regente como sua assistente antes de ser abruptamente chamada para Nova Iorque. Ela foi promovida em campo para sua atual posição depois de alguém esparramar as cinzas de seu antecessor por Sheepshead Bay (veja A World of Darkness Segunda Edição). Como substituta, e por acordo popular, ela ascendeu à Regência em novembro de 1996. Aisling é qualificada para servir em Nova Iorque por vários eminentes razões. Seu intenso estudo sobre os Tzimisce, o tempo gastou na Europa Oriental, e o fluente comando sobre os húngaros fazem dela uma excelente arma contra os Demônios. Seus anos na Europa durante II GM provaram que ela pode se controlar sob fogo e que ela é diligente. Ela é jovem o bastante para ser dispensável pelos escalões superiores, mas velha demais para ser tomada seriamente dos recrutas. Ao contrário da maioria de seus contemporâneos, ela não menospreza descuidadamente o Sabbat; ela tem uma lista específica de crimes que ela guarda contra eles e sua luta. Ela está bem atenta do velho ditado de que pessoas que odeiam seus inimigos sem razão se tornam como seus inimigos, e ela se vigia cuidadosamente para evitar esse caminho. Recentemente, alguns dos altos escalões começaram a observa-la com uma preocupação crescente. Ela é um dos regentes mais dinâmicos e populares, e ela tem vários amigos em altos postos dentro e fora do Clã. Ela não demonstrou nenhum escrúpulo fazer acordos com outros Cainítas por assistência, evitando muito a pouca visão de Tremeres tradicionais. E até aqui, ela tem conseguido evitar Laço de Sangue completo ao Conselho (alguns temem que brevemente as amarras de seu Abraço se atrofiem seriamente devido ao seu longo tempo como uma agente livre). E se ela ganhar a guerra com o Sabbat, esses Tremere tradicionalistas temem que ela poderia ser chamada de senhor, algo que eles esperam evitar a qualquer preço - talvez até mesmo o resultado de guerra. Dicas de Interpretação: Não assuma nada. Você tem outros nos que você confia, mas você só confia o necessário. Você brande uma mente inquisitiva para a que não toma nada como garantido, até mesmo a “verdade” dada a você por seus superiores. Você resolve qualquer tarefa que você se fixou até que esteja feito à sua satisfação, por quaisquer meios necessários. Você leva algo de toda tarefa que você tem, seja informação, uma aliança de fora do Clã ou simplesmente experiência. Você está bem atenta de que está sendo observada por outros que temem seus métodos, e você está sempre pronta com justificação. Toda barreira que você encontra para seu trabalho é algo para ser martelado ou para se mover furtivamente ao redor, e nunca um impedimento. Procure qualquer palavra sobre o fim de Lucien. 'Aparência' Aisling tem cabelos castanhos escuros até os ombros, sempre puxados para longe de seu rosto. Seus olhos profundos dela são de uma surpreendente cor cinza. Ela sempre fez esforço para esconder aspectos mais femininos e preferiu as roupas de homens costuradas para acomodar o colete de Kevlar que ela usa no campo; recentemente, entretanto, alguns de seus aprendizes começaram a encoraja-la para um visual mais Agente Scully. Quando sai à noite, ela usa um colete protetor sobre suas roupas normais. Quando estuda, ela usa um magnífico óculos antigo. Suas mãos quase sempre estão com luvas, e em seu dedo anular esquerdo, ela usa uma antiga aliança de ouro gravada com a palavra “Fé”. Ficha de Personagem Aisling Sturbridge Clã: Tremere Senhor: Lucien de Maupassant Natureza: Anticonvencional Comportamento: Tradicionalista Geração: 10ª Abraço: 1911 Idade Aparente: próxima dos 20 Físico: Força 2, Destreza 4, Vigor 4 Social: Carisma 4, Manipulação 3, Aparência 3 Mental: Percepção 4, Inteligência 5, Raciocínio 3 Talentos: Prontidão 4, Esportes 3, Esquiva 5, Empatia 2, Intimidação 2, Liderança 3, Manha 2, Lábia 4 Perícias: Disfarce 3, Condução 1, Etiqueta 3, Armas de fogo 3, Armas brancas 2, Segurança 1, Furtividade 3, Sobrevivência 1 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 4, Burocracia 2, Conhecimento da Camarilla 3, Conhecimento de Clã (Tremere) 3, Computadores 1, História 3, Investigação 4, Direito 1, Lingüística (árabe, cantonês, holandês, francês, alemão, grego, hebreu, húngaro, japonês, latim, mandarim, português, romeno, sânscrito, espanhol, Iídiche) 5, Ocultismo 5, Política 2, Conhecimento do Sabbat 3, Ciência 2 Disciplinas: Auspício 5, Rapidez 2, Dominação 3, Fortitude 2, Ofuscação 2, Taumaturgia 5 Trilhas Taumatúrgicas: Trilha do Sangue 5, Movimento da Mente 5, Sedução das Chamas 4, Domínio Elementar 3, Contra-mágica 2, Manipulação do Espírito 2 Antecedentes: Aliados 4, Contatos 2, Influência 3, Mentor 5, Recursos 4, Status 2 Virtudes: Consciência 3, Autocontrole 4, Coragem 4 Moral: Humanidade 7 Força de vontade: 9 Qualidades/Defeitos: Senso de Tempo, Linguista Natural Referências *VAM: Vampiro: A Máscara Livro Básico da 3ª edição *VAM: Livro do Clã Tremere Revisado, p. 97 *VAM: Children of the Night, p. 68-70 *VAM: New York by Night, p. 80 *VAM: Saga das Novelas de Clã *V20: The Black Hand: A Guide to the Tal'Mahe'Ra, p. 30 Categoria:Tremere Categoria:Vampiros de Décima Geração